Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (M3wzy)
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (ドラゴンボールZ：フュージョンリボーン Doragonbōru Z: Fu~yūjonribōn) is a F2P (Free-to-Play) game for Mobile and Desktop Devices. It was created by Bandai Namco. It follows the original Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super story, with movie and filler arcs being special levels. Gameplay General The gameplay is similar to that of a traditional RPG, being turn-based. There are multiple "Arcs" that consist of multiple chapters from the traditional series. Certain events are also available for a limited time. Characters Characters can be received in multiple ways. The traditional way is through a Gacha pull, using special currency (Dragon Balls) to obtain a certain character. However, another way is through completing a special event or getting a drop from any level. A special way is to evolve your characters into newer, more powerful characters using materials. You can put a maximum of six characters on your team, and use that in following levels. Materials Here is a list of all materials you need to evolve your units. Gacha The gacha is one of the best ways to recruit characters. A normal gacha can recruit 2-4 stars while event gachas can recruit 2-6. Event gachas vary for the rare characters that you can obtain. Gacha List: *None yet! Combat The game features simple tap controls. An attack is initiated by tapping any character in the lower part of the screen, and tapping other characters at the right time forms combos and deals extra damage. Though, if you don't tap at the right time, you can miss. Many characters possess unique special abilities that can to help turn the battle in the player's favor. Fusion Fusion is a huge part of the game, which allows you to fuse two characters into a more powerful character. Is one of the biggest ways to increase your Crew Power late-game other than maxing out all the 7 STAR characters. Can be done with enough materials. All Characters Levels Emperor Pilaf Saga Forest (Tutorial): Rewards: 5 Senzu Beans. Aru Village: Rewards: 5 Senzu Beans, 1 Zenkai Saiyan. Diablo Desert Rewards: 5 Senzu Beans, 1 Yamcha. Tutorial When first starting the game, the initial download starts. You can take control of Goku, and jump to get the Zeni while the download resumes. Once the download is finished, Master Roshi appears. He will ask if you are a new student of his(1). He will say that Master Gohan send you to be trained, so he accepts you as his disciple (2). He will give you Kid Goku, and tells you to go back into the past (3). You enter the Pilaf Saga level. After going into the level, it shows how Goku met Bulma, and took off for the dragon balls. However, a dinosaur took Bulma! Goku will have to take her back! He will tell you the basics of battling, such as tapping on Son Goku to start his attack (4). He will also tell you about combo-ing, allowing you to do more damage, but also miss (5-6). He will tell you to finish off the dinosaur, with an ultimate, which is double-tapping on the character once he has enough ultra-gauge (7). Son Goku will do his ultimate, which defeats the dinosaur. You will get experience and materials at the results screen. Roshi will congratulate you for your actions, and tell you about evolving your character (8). He will tell you to evolve Goku in the evolution section, which you do (9). He will now tell you to obtain someone from the recruit section (10), and then say that you have passed his training (11). You are done with the tutorial. References If there is a number after the sentence, this means there is a quote. This will show all the quotes. 1. "Oh, hello there. Are you a new student of mine?" 2. "Yes, yes. Gohan send you, right? I'll give you a crash course in lo-- battling! Yes, battling!" 3. "Son Goku is one of my students, you can train with him! First, lets travel into the past, and experience Goku's first battles! This should give you some experience with battling!" 4. "So you will need to learn the basics of battling, yes? Go tap on Son Goku down there. He will move!" 5. "Okay, you tapped on him! Now, tap on the enemy at the right time to get a good combo! Try to get a perfect!" 6. "Good job! Remember, combos help your damage, however you can still miss!" 7. "Now, finish off the filthy thing with an ultimate! When your character's ultra-gauge is filled, you can do an extra powerful attack! I'll give you a full ultra-gauge now!" 8. "Great job! With those materials, you can even evolve Goku! Go over to the evolution menu!" 9. "Now, click on Goku, and you should have enough materials! Then, evolve him." 10. "Great job! I'll give you one of my allies to you, they should help you throughout your journey! Try to recruit someone in the recruit section!" 11. "Alright, my training is done! May you go on to become the greatest Martial Artist!" Category:Video Games